Kralizec/XD
Krazilec is the long-foretold 'battle at the end of the universe.' And it was a term used by the God Emperor Leto II to denominate the chaotic period after his death, the Famine Times and The Scattering. History Erasmus' Reasoning In Hunters of Dune, by Brian Herbert and Kevin J Anderson, it is sought out by the Thinking machine rulers, Omnius and Erasmus. Erasmus believed that based upon human-kinds great propensity to destroy itself, to inflict pain and suffering on its' members, that a universe-altering event like Kralizec must occur. During the Return of the Honored Matres in Chapterhouse: Dune, the Matres systematically destroyed world after world in their coming back to the Old Imperium. As a example of their great violence, in a revenge act against Miles Teg for killing some of their leaders on Gammu; the Matres completely destroyed every living human, creature, and thing on Rakis. This hell-bent destruction is what Erasmus sought to come to an end, and with machine domination he believed it would come to an end, for human-kind's own good. Based upon the great rise of violence as human-kind absorbed the Matres back into known space, Erasmus believed in a kind of "mathematical projection" which said that the Ultimate Kwisatz Haderach must arise, to bring order out of chaos. To further the desired goals of the Machine leaders, Omnius especially, wanted to control and dominate the remanants of human-kind, by using the Ultimate Super-being. According to the study of the galaxies that Erasmus had engaged in over the previous millenia, he believed that the Ultimate Kwisatz was aboard, or his or her ghola cells were aboard, the no-ship, the ''Ithaca. The machine leaders, in their guise as Daniel and Marty, quickly attempted to capture the vessel in their tachyon net, as it escaped from Chapterhouse. This proved unsuccessful, as the ''Ithaca's captain, Duncan Idaho, fold spaced to safety. Over the course of the next few decades, the Thinking Machine rulers tried time and time again to pin down and bring to Synchrony the wandering starship, but proved unable. During this time on the Ithaca, the Bene Gesserit Sheeana created gholas of powerful individuals from mankind's history, as she believed that when battle came with Daniel and Marty, that the gholas could lend their talents and abilities. Over the course of two decades, the gholas of Stilgar, Yueh, Liet Kynes, Chani, Jessica Atreides, Paul Atreides, Thufir Hawat, Alia Atreides, and Leto II, were created; as they were led by Duncan Idaho and a ghola of Miles Teg, through the cosmos. Paolo As a back-up plan, Omnius and Erasmus conceived a plan to decant their own duplicate of the first known Kwisatz of mankind, a clone of Paul Atreides, which they named Paolo. They entrusted the decanting of Paolo to Uxtal, the lone-surviving Lost Tlelaxu scribe, who performed his work on Bandalong. The individual that oversaw the project for the Machine rulers, was Khrone, leader of the Enhanced Face Dancers. Khrone had an earlier decanted ghola of Vladimir Harkonnen raise Paolo with a violent, manipulative, and negative personality; as opposed to his predecessor from 5000 years earlier. In the Old Imperium Meanwhile, it was known by Murbella, leader of the New Sisterhood, that the Matres had fled from a great Enemy that they had awakened centuries earlier by a way-faring Matre sub-leader named Lenise, and were bounding their way back into the Old Imperium to escape from it. During a purposeful large dose of melange, Murbella learned from Other Memory that the Lenise and her Matre faction had violently attacked, stole super-weapon Obliterators from, and then destroyed an outpost of the re-born Thinking Machine Empire. From scouting reports from the edges of human-kind out in the Scattering worlds, she learned that the Machines had launched a million starship armada against humanity. That armada, guided by Omnius, began to destroy human-kind system-by-system, planet-by-planet towards the heart of the Old Empire, Chapterhouse and Junction. The Enhanced Face Dancers, originally sent out by Hidar Fen Ajidica five thousand years earlier, had been intercepted by, and improved upon by none other than Erasmus. Erasmus had perfected the mimicking technique used by the Dancers, and had already begun snedin them out into In the end it is not a battle that occurs but a great change that sees machines and humans united through Duncan Idaho. Duncan and the Independent robot Erasmus merge and through the utilization of Duncan's abilities as the final Kwisatz Haderach, a new order is formed where Duncan is now the supreme being in the universe, able to control machines and influence humans significantly. Appearances *''Children of Dune'' *''Hunters of Dune'' *''Sandworms of Dune'' Category:Terms and meanings